


Hand Holding

by WTFGinger



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFGinger/pseuds/WTFGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry discovers he likes it when Len holds his hand. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Holding

It was no big deal, at least that is what Barry kept telling himself. He had already been intimate with the man, so it isn’t a big deal that he out of the blue decided to hold Barry’s hand while they were watching a movie one night. It wasn’t a big deal…. Except that it kinda was. Barry was always the one initiating contact between the two, and not that Leonard rejected it, but he had never been the one to touch Barry first outside the bedroom. So when Leonard laced his fingers through Barry’s a second time, he couldn’t help but to all but dragging him into the bedroom. Barry wasn’t sure when Leonard caught on, but the hand holding became more and more frequent. And so what if Leonard would laugh every time Barry dragged him off, Barry was just happy with Leonard's hand in his.

****  
  



End file.
